Life was Good
by colorguard06
Summary: DHr Not to be mean 'Mione but I really don't think your Malfoy's type. Harry said after recovering from laughter. Hermione raised a brow as a perfect plan formed in her mind. Really Mr. Potter? Care to make a bet on that? fluffyish


**A/N: Hey guys this is a treat for not killing me for putting my other story on hold k. I'll probably have it done later. This a One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: I don'town anything put the plot**

* * *

Life was good 

Hermione thought as she looked around at her friends. They were sitting in the comfy armchairs that were in the University library talking. After almost a year and half she still couldn't believe they were all accepted to the same one.

On her left was Ron, and sitting on his lap was Pansy. She was animatedly talking to Ginny while Ron talked with Blaise and Harry. She smiled remembering how Pansy had become "one of them," referring to the "trio." It was during the final battle with Voldemort, Hermione had saved her from one of Voldemort's curses. Pansy had been shocked beyond all reason; someone who she had tortured and completely showed all hatred for had saved her life. Of course it made her rethink her morals, she had been on the sidelines the whole battle she hadn't sided not finding either side to be right even though she pretended to be on the dark side, but after what Hermione did she made a choice. She fought back to back with Hermione till the defeat of Voldemort, than after that they were friends no spoken agreement was needed, it just went that way.

Pansy was actually quite pretty when she didn't sneer, make fun, or wear too much make-up. Plus she had a great sense of humor and was quite fun to be around. Ron and Pansy were clearly made for each other and everyone knew it but them. Near the end of seventh year, Hermione and Harry had intervened and convinced him to see what he was denying. He had gotten over his Slytherin prejudice, don't ask how, no one knew how he did it being his short tempered self, but asked her to the graduation dance and it had developed into what it was now.

She moved her gaze to were Ginny was sitting in a chair mindlessly playing with Blaise hair while he was on the floor in front of her. They had been together before Ron and Pansy had gotten together, but Ginny decided to keep their relationship a secret until she knew Ron could except it. Ginny had just come to the University for her first year about a month ago.

Her eyes moved to her right were Harry sat with his Girlfriend Leslie; she had come from an American wizarding school to the University not knowing of Harry's fame, which just caused Harry to like her even more. Leslie had become one of Hermione's best girlfriends.

Hermione scanned the group again but her eyes fell on someone behind them. She smiled as she watched him reach for a book on the top shelf. His back was to her and she loved the view, she loved the way his bum looked in those pants. Then again her blonde Slytherin looked good in almost everything, and nothing at all she thought with a smirk. She was in love with her boyfriend Draco Malfoy and everyone knew but two of the most important people in her life: Ron and Harry, her best friends and in all meaning of the word, brothers.

Draco had gone to Dumbledore in the end of his sixth year before his father forced him into becoming a death eater and said he would become a spy. He had been the one that informed them of the eminent attack on Hogwarts at the begging of seventh year that lead to the downfall of Voldermort. When it was all over Draco, Harry, and Ron had come to a silent agreement that they were not enemies but were by no means friends. She and him had been together since the begging of their first year at the university when they started bickering on the ground floor of the library and ended with them snogging in the stacks of the library** (A/N: The Prince and Me ring a bell wink wink).** She had immediately told Pansy, Ginny, and Leslie and told them they had to keep it a secret from Harry and Ron since she still feared their reaction. Blaise on the other hand, being Draco's dorm-mate had walked in on them, luckily for her they were not in a very compromising position.

"Hermione earth to Hermione, Hellooooo!!!!" Hermione was snapped out of her daydream by Pansy.

"Huh, oh yeah what's up Pansy?" Hermione said reluctantly looking away from her great view.

"I have been trying to get your attention for forever what were you looking at anyway?" She turned around and saw Draco walking away toward a nearby table.

"Oh" she said with a knowing smile. Everyone else had looked at what the two had been looking at, including Harry and Ron.

"'Mione were you staring at Malfoy?" Ron said with an amused tone.

"You don't have a crush on him or something do you 'Mione?" Harry joined in the teasing.

" And what if I did huh? He does have a really nice bum." She said looking at both of them seriously. They both looked at her for a second then simultaneously started laughing.

" Not to be mean 'Mione but I really don't think your Malfoy's type." Harry said after recovering from laughter. Hermione raised a brow as a perfect plan formed in her mind.

" Really Mr. Potter? Care to make a bet on that? 3 Galleons says I can go over there right now and get him to kiss me." This is looking up Hermione thought

"Your on Miss Granger, how 'bout you Ron 3 Galleons each says she can't."

"I'm in." Ron said reaching into his pocket. Pansy, Ginny, Leslie and Blaise shared amused glances and winks with Hermione as the three put their money on the coffee table in the middle.

"And 'Mione there are some conditions. One, You can't tell him about this bet, and I have a charm to prevent it. Two, you can't kiss him, he has to kiss you got it."

"Yeah yeah. Okay cast the charm lets get this over with." She said rolling her eyes.

Harry cast the charm and they watched as she walked over to where Draco was sitting and sat down next to him. She whispered in his ear and he smirked then leaned in and kissed her. Ron and Harry's jaws both dropped as they sat there watching her, but what happened next caused their eyes to bulge and make incoherent noises in the back of their throats. Draco pulled Hermione into his lap so that her legs were straddling his body as their kiss turned into a full fledge snogging session. Pansy, Ginny, Leslie and Blaise were holding their sides with silent laughter as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

A few minutes later Hermione and Draco pulled apart. She got up pulling Draco with her toward her group of friends. Draco sat in Hermione's vacant seat while Hermione picked up the Galleons of the table. She sat down in Draco's lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, Harry, Ron did I forget to mention that Draco was my boyfriend?" She asked sweetly.

Everyone laughed as Harry and Ron composed themselves. Harry was first to speak. "You. Him. Since when?"

"That depends. Do you want to know from first date or the stacks incident?" she said sarcastically.

Harry shook his head and sighed, "Whichever one came first." He said with difficulty.

"Stacks, and a year and three months." Harry's head snapped up and Ron starred at her.

"You mean that you lied to all of us for a year and three months? Wow 'Mione that's crazy." Ron said

"I didn't really lie as much as just not tell you two." She reasoned

"Wait so they knew?" Ron said indicating everyone around,"You didn't tell us but you could tell my girlfriend, my sister, her boyfriend, and Harry's girlfriend but you couldn't tell me and Harry?! It's not like we were going to get mad I have to admit Draco's isn't all that bad"

"Well of course I told the girls; their girls and understand this kind of stuff. I'm really glad this is out in the open though it was starting to get annoying trying to avoid you guys."

"Yeah do you know how hard it is to work a schedule around you two?" Draco had finally jumped into the conversation.

"As long as you take care of her you can have her anytime you want. When we don't have homework and such. But why did Blaise know and we didn't?"

"Well that was an accident." she glanced at Draco who had started snickering along with Blaise.

"Them being dorm-mates we forgot to lock the deadbolt and he walked in."

"Here speaking of our dorm, Hermione I recommend you do a silencing charm because Draco's are way to weak." Blaise added suggestively. Hermione and Draco turned a bright shade of red and Ron and Harry let out collective eww's.

"Hermione I said I didn't mind you two, but me and Harry don't want to hear about those... private things. That would be like hearing about Ginny" Ron said in a disgusted voice then realizing what he said let out another set of eww's.

Harry just nodded. Hermione changed topic quickly and soon the boys were talking about Quidditch and the girls discussed how the boys would never change.

Hermione snuggled closer to Draco as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I love you 'Mione" he whispered in her ear

"I love you too" she whispered back. He kissed her cheek and turned back to the Quidditch conversation over the better teams. She smiled and turned back to the girls thinking one thing...

Life was good

* * *

**A/N: Okay all know what to do review tell me what you think i know that there aren't wizarding unversties but in this story their are**

**push the button **

**right**

**there**


End file.
